K:TLC EP01 Don't Judge Iron Mam by Its Spikes
Next: The Rise of Tornadon ---> Script *''(Theme song plays)'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Kirby (voice): Don't Judge Iron Mam by Its Spikes *(Episode Begins) *chirps *(Justin and his clan are out flying in the dreamland) *Justin: Come on, guys! It's showtime, and I'm ready! *Colton: I'm always ready! *Chester: laughing *Kirby: Justin! *(Justin and his clan stops and flew towards them, Kirby and the others appeared) *Colton: What the?! *Kirby: I though I knew you to scram and keep out of the Dreamland. *Justin: And you now? My wings keeps forgetting. *Colton: His wings forgets. laughs That's a good one! *Neal: Okay. *Tad: Right. *Kirby: Now go! *Justin: Oh, man. *Chester: (laughs) That guy's got no sense of humor! *(Justin and his clan flew away) *Kirby: Guys, you are really proveful to do about this. *Ribbon: Of course you can, Kirby. *(cut to Justin and his clan) *Colton: We're leaving? What about strike? *Justin: All of the sudden I'm not so ready. *Chester: But Justin! You said you were attacking! *Justin: Just run, pea brain! *Neal: You got it, boss! *Tad: You heard, Justin. *(Justin and his clan flew back to Dragon's Cave) *Willow: So you are very, very proveful, Kirby. *Kirby: We sure are. You know those dragons couldn't defeat us. *Stella: Oh I certainly do, Justin and the dragons flew back into the Dragon's cave. It's simply fantastic and it definitely surprises them. *Earlene: Actually Justin doesn't tell that many people about me, why that is I'll never know. *Tula: I know, I guess we've always been that way. *Adeleine: By the way, everything was peaceful. *Penelope Bronto: Sure am, giggling I just love collecting flowers in the garden. *(Later, Kirby and the others walked towards Kamikari, Tayo and Proko) *Kamikari: Let me see. You're here to tell me that I defeated Kamihino in the volcano? *Kirby: Um, yeah. The main idea is, we know completed in Dreamland. *Proko: If you ask me, I think Kirby has copy ability just the way he is. *Tayo: Yeah! And in Kirby's case, he's a copy ability! *Kirby: Thanks, Tayo! *(Then Sir Crocky arrives) *Sir Crocky: Kamikari! It's nice to see you. *Kamikari: More than first time, Sir Crocky. *Sir Crocky: If that's how it must be. We'll fresh somewhere else today. *Tayo: Oh, it's a crocodile! He's going to eat us, ain't he? *Proko: No, crocodiles likes to eat fish in the river. *(Melissa, Giselle and Carly arrives) *Sir Crocky: Where did you going from. *Melissa: Allow me to introduce myself. After all, we both eats fishes. I'm Melissa, Moonja's daughter, not my choice. I hasten to add. *Giselle: I'm Giselle, Flappy's daughter. Nice to meet you. *Carly: My name is Carly, Masher's daughter. At your service, Sir Crocky. *Sir Crocky: Pleased to meet you. *Iron Mam: Hello! *(Kirby looks around and there's Iron Mam appeared) *Iron Mam: Surprise! laughs Didn't know I was up here. Did you? *Kirby: I knew you were there, Iron Mam. *Iron Mam: Yep. You guys are so wonderful! laughs Especially you, Kirby. *Kirby: Well, you know me. She's a friend. *Stella: She is? *Iron Mam: I am? *Kirby: Definitely. *Proko: Well, when you put it that way... *Tayo: We always knew you had it in you! *Willow: But she's an armor female. *Kirby: I know. But not all dragons are like Justin. Some of them are good. *Stella: Really? *Iron Mam: He meets in the Dreamland. *Tula: Well, any friend of Kirby is a friend of ours. *Sir Crocky: You're right, Tula, Kirby should have seen Iron Mam are ready. *Iron Mam: Okay. *Kirby: Yep, our heroes needs to stick together! *Proko: Was it something I said? *(Meanwhile at Dragon's Cave) *Justin: Seems we have a visitor to our humble humid den. *(Spikewing appears out of nowhere) *Spikewing: Justin. *Justin: Spikewing! What are you doing this far into the Dragon's Valley? Looking for leftovers? *Spikewing: No, but I'd be happy to eat... *Justin: Forget it. We don't have any. Kirby managed to cancel our plans. *(Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad and Justin's clan agreed) *Spikewing: Then you already know about Kirby. *Justin: Know what? *Spikewing: Kamikari has told Kirby and the others becoming heroes and heroines. *Justin: Kirby and Kamikari died out after Kamihino. That's ridiculous. *Spikewing: stammers Justin? *Justin: The Fire Ability! Of course! *Spikewing: Of course what? *Justin: Don't you know the stories? Kirby and the others completed all the paths. The most wonderful team of creatures in the Dreamland. *Spikewing: What? *Justin: Or so the story goes. *Chester: Hilarious! *Colton: Yeah! Them heroes and heroines ain't too bright! *Justin: Stuff it, pea brains! The others could be very bad news for us dragons. And all the other dragons. *Spikewing: I gathered as much from what I overheard. *Chester: What are we gonna do? *Colton: Ooh, we could catch each other. *Justin: No! We'll strike now. We'll take down all the creatures we can. *Spikewing: I like the sound of that. *Justin: Whole herds of creatures! *Chester: Yeah, right! *Tad: Of course! *Colton: He's right. *Neal: Yeah. *Justin: Tonight, we dragons will feast. Land Dragons and Wyverns alike! We'll strike tonight! *(Justin and his clan laughing maniacally) *(Later at forest, Kirby and the others were walking the path) *Kirby: I guess I really thought about it like that. *Iron Mam: Of course. You think heroes and heroines are so different. But we are! We're more peculiar than you think, Kirby. *Kirby: I think so. *("Peculiar, but Peculiar" song begins) *Kirby (singing): ♪ You think that life is one big game, You excite, you extreme, you take no blame, I'm telling you, there just all way that we're the same. ♪'' *Iron Mam (singing): ''♪ You got to look past what you see, Try not to judge so easily. Believe it or not, you're a lot like me. Say, believe it or not, you're a lot like me! Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same ♪'' *Kirby (singing): ''♪ I hear what you're saying but you need to explain ♪'' *Iron Mam (singing): ''♪ At the start of the explore it's like water and rain, Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same. ♪'' *Iron Mam (singing): ''♪ Maybe I trained, maybe you sweet, But take a look underneath. Deep in our heart, is what matters for sure. 'Cause we both know we're higher called. Like every creature, big and small. The Magic Land of Shine should be what's guiding us all. The Magic Land of Shine will guide us all. Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same ♪'' *Kirby (singing): ''♪ Though you've got your spikes and I have pink ♪'' *Iron Mam (singing): ''♪ At the start of the explore it's like water and rain, Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same. ♪'' *Kirby (singing): ''♪ Never thought that we'd see eye to eye *''Iron Mam (singing): ♪ I can't imagine why, It's very easy if you try.'' ♪'' *Kirby (singing): ''♪ Still to me, they're brand new likes. Not to judge dragons by their wings. ♪'' *Iron Mam (singing): ''♪ Peculiar, but Peculiar... Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same ♪'' *Kirby (singing): ''♪ Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain ♪'' *Iron Mam (singing): ''♪ At the start of the explore it's like water and rain, Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same. ''♪''' *Iron Mam & Kirby (singing): ''♪ Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same, Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain, At the start of the explore it's like water and rain, Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same. Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same. ♪'' *Iron Mam (singing): ''♪ Peculiar, but Peculiar are the lot friends are same. ♪'' *Kirby: That was nice! *Iron Mam: Beautiful. That's a real harmony. *Kirby: Though this was especially cool! *Iron Mam: Sure, you're so cool, after all. *(Justin and his clan arrives, and so did Spikewing) *Iron Mam: Justin! *Justin: Well, well. If it isn't Iron Mam. Thought I told you to stay off our turf! *Iron Mam: Just passing through. So move. Or do I have to move you myself? *Justin: Big talk, coming from someone who's all alone! *Neal: Justin's right, we're gonna hand over that Iron Mam! *Spikewing: Okay, we going to kidnap her! *Earlene: Wait a minute. *(Justin and his clan looks around, and they saw Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Melissa, Giselle and Carly arrives) *Earlene: Why don't you guys are surrounded with my friends? *Colton: Oops, we've got company. *Melissa: Just pack up some weapons like a star, just in case. *Neal: Don't tell me. They're new friends. *Giselle: So you can challenge with my wings. *Spikewing: Is that so? We're going to fight ourselves! *Tad: Spikewing was right. *Neal: So now what? *Tad: You gonna defeat us off with the combat? *Carly: You are pretty smart. *(Melissa, Giselle and Carly takes out some dragons) *Justin: Oh, I've had enough of this stupid friends. Come on, guys! *(Justin and his clan flew away again, and Spikewing flew away too) *Iron Mam: laughs Look at them go! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! laughing *Tula: You know what we always say, big feet and always neat. *Iron Mam: You said it, Tula. *(Meanwhile, back in forest) *Sir Crocky: Everything turned out fine. How did takes out Justin and his clan? *Giselle: I guess so... *Carly: Yeah, we were awesome skills. *Melissa: We're sure they gonna be the heroes and heroines. *Kirby: Well, thanks. *Kamikari: chuckling I never had any doubt. *(Credits music plays at the end of the episode)'' Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:Kirby (series)